Clan talk:Guthix Blade
Request to Join Free Play Applications Please place your RuneScape name and some information about yourself such as combat level, specialties, etc. ---- (Please Place Name Here) Username: Halo 0.1 (halo 0 1) (Accepted) Combat: 63 attack, strentgh, defense: 53,55,52 I also have level 96 account (member) I'm in clan wars. Member Applications Please place your RuneScape name and some information about yourself such as combat level, specialties, etc. ---- Runescape Username: E1095 (Accepted) Magic: 63 Combat: 59 Prayer: 43 Runecrafting:52 Ranged: 42 Attack: 49 Total Level: 903 I am in Ranging, champions and runecrafting guild. I only need 2 or 3 more levels up before I get into both the Magic and Mining guilds. Higher Level Quests Completed Shilo Village, One small favour, Holy Grail, Dragon Slayer, Watchtower, Underground Pass, The lost city, Another slice of H.A.M., Waterfall quest, The grand tree, Fairy tale part 1, Icthlarins little Helper, Troll Stronghold. I am interested in joining a fun clan that abides by the rules of runescape. I like playing minigames and I like your clans name. If I join I will be respectful of other clan members and obey clan code of conduct Username: Morgoth718 (Accepted) Non-Member Attack: 43 Strength: 40 Defense: 40 Hitpoints: 41 Magic: 25 Prayer: 30 Ranged: 1 Combat Level: 50 Alright, even though I am only at level 50, I am still training, going up about five levels every few days in attack, strength, and defense. I want to join because i thought it would be fun to be in a clan, so I could fight in Clan Wars. I have one adamant armour set and can buy many more if necessary, along with many rune weapons. ---- Username : Salmelu Member, 10 months of membership remaining Combat skills : combat 72, attack 60, strength 55, defense 54, hitpoints 57, ranged 47, mage 54, prayer 43, summoning 21 Favourite skills : mining 66, woodcutting 67, cooking 66, fletching 57 equipment : full rune armour (sk), amulet of strength, dragon scimitar, ring of wealth / full green d'hide, yew shortbow, 3000 steel arrows I have 111 quest points, i have done monkey madness, I like helping lower-leveled players. I'd like to join clan, because i would like to play clan wars with good team and i like playing minigames. If you have any other question, just ask me on my talk page or in game My full levels are here : http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salmelu Salmelu Username: Boarlishish Non-Member Attack: 40 Strength: 53 Defense: 44 Hitpoints: 46 Magic: 32 Prayer: 37 Ranged: 31 Combat Level: 57 Just appling. I saw your profile, and would love to join. Pm me ingame, usually from 3-9 eastern time im on. ---- Username: Mishal90 (nonmember) Attack: 40 Strength: 48 Defense: 40 Hitpoints: 44 Magic: 34 Prayer: 24 Ranged: 14 Cooking: 56 (in the hiscores) Fishing: 52 I've done all the free to play quests. Got full addy. Want to join the clan. ---- Everyone above is accepted. I apologize for the delay